


Make the Right Call

by thecat_13145



Category: Bones (TV), Numb3rs
Genre: quantico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6238396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants Booth's advice before making a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Right Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/gifts).



> For ArwenOak, who wanted a supernatural sequel. Unfortunately, as I told you I'm not a big Supernatural Fan and Ian's baby snipers ran and hid when I tried to play with them. All except this one. 
> 
> I think I have Don Eppes in mind as the baby sniper, but I'm not 100% sure, so it can be any of Ian's trainees.

“This the kid?”

“Yept.” Ian’s eyes never moved from the glass window looking down on the range. “Command wants to know if I recommend him for the Sniper school.”

“Alright.” Booth paused, looking down as well. “Well, he’s got good aim, but you don’t need me to tell you that.”

Ian gave a half snort nodding. “Got a fantastic aim, can get inside a perp’s head, figure out how they think, what they’ll do. “

Booth nodded. “No military background?”

Ian shook his head. “Minor League baseball.”

“So a team player. That’s good.” Booth waited, leaning against the window still. “So what’s the problem?”

Ian sighed. “He’s angry. Angry at everyone. Hides it well, but…”

“You think he can’t handle it?”

“Not what worries me.” Ian sighed. “I think he might handle it too well. Being the guy who's called when the situation is FBAR. Making the tough call.”

“Take it too personally?” Booth shrugged. “That’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

“It would be for him.”

“So You don’t make the recommendation.” 

Ian paused. “Kid has issues with self esteem. Slept with half the students here, but pretends it means nothing.”

Booth waited. 

“I’m worried I make that call, he’ll believe that I don’t think he’s good enough. Push him over that ledge.”

“Why not talk to him?”

Ian snorted. “He’d hear me, but wouldn’t listen.”

“O.K. you make that call but word it in a way that they won’t accept.”

Ian said nothing.

“You make life and death decisions everyday_”

Ian interrupted, “Not like this. I screw up there,” he shrugged. “Not everyone comes home. I screw up here,” He shrugged. “I screw up some kid’s life. For ever.”

“you’ve already written your recommendation.”

Ian sighed, moving away from the glass, rubbing his eyes. “Is it normal to wonder if you’ve made the right call?”  
Booth reached out, squeezing the younger man’s shoulder. “Every single day.”


End file.
